


Sexting Hc w/ Kelly Severide

by deanmonreigns



Series: One Chicago [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Chicago Fire - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Imagines, Smut, chicago fire imagines, kelly severide imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: WARNINGS: Contains sexual acts, mentions sex, explicit context, 18+, NSFW, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), probably shitty.
Relationships: Kelly Severide & Original Female Character(s), Kelly Severide & Reader, Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s), Kelly Severide/Reader
Series: One Chicago [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 12





	Sexting Hc w/ Kelly Severide

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Contains sexual acts, mentions sex, explicit context, 18+, NSFW, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), probably shitty.

_Sexting isn't unusual for Kelly and you to do._

_Normally it is when both of you are away from each other, when either Kelly or you are horny, or both of you are horny at the same time._

_You start of slow, with a text saying **I can't stop thinking about you.** Sometimes Kelly sexts first. Or **I just want to cuddle you and kiss you, and maybe fuck you. I want you. I need you inside of me right now.** **every time I think about you I get wet.**_

_The responses being **what else will you do to me? Tell me more**_

_The two of you go back and forth listing sexual fantasies._

_Sometimes the both of you will go into memory lane. Reminiscing about past sexual events. **I can't stop thinking about the time you made me scream or I can't get last night out of my mind. I can't imagine ever coming as hard as I did when you sucked my dick. Remember that time we did it in the showers of your firehouse.**_

_Whichever one sets the scene. Going into visual detail of what they will do to the other/ what will happen later._

_You go into vivid detail on how you are going to leave kisses across his neck, kissing down his abdomen towards his cock. Your hand grabbing his shaft, gliding your tongue up to his tip. Repeating that same action, a couple of times, then kissing his shaft, before thrusting your mouth down over his cock, and starting to suck. Using your saliva as lubricant. While you looked up at him through hooded eyes. Your other hand massaging his balls, you then would then quicken your sucking. Twisting your hands up and down his shaft, while sucking. Sometimes stopping sucking and nibbling softly while licking, then going back to sucking. You would then explain how his moans would make you wet, but most importantly how his cock convulses in your mouth, and how his warm come goes down your throat. You would then text how you would swallow it._

**_Fuck you have no idea how much I want to you right now. +_ ** _**I'm going to make you beg for it when I get home Is what Kelly would respond with.**_

_Of course, you would then explain how you would ride him. Teasing his cock with your wetness before putting it inside of you. Your hands resting on his chest, while you bounce up and down on his dick. Your head was thrown back in ecstasy. The sound of skin and skin slapping against each other. Moaning loudly. Your wall clenching around his dick. You would then draw out how the two of you would come. His cum spilling out of your vagina._

_Also, saying how you wish you were staring into his blue eyes while touching his rock-hard abs while he fucks you roughly._

_This turns Kelly on, even more, **your messages have me so distracted. + I love when you talk like that.**_

_Kelly would then go into vivid detail of what he would do to you (or like to do to you)._

_Starting with who he would pin you down onto the bed, pulling your jeans down. Then pulling your trembling needy body towards him. Lowering his mouth down below your breasts. Leaving butterfly kisses. Trailing his mouth down towards the waistband of your panties. Pulling them down with his teeth, till he pulled them off completely. Then trailing butterfly kisses up towards your thigh, repeating the same action till his mouth hovers over your wet core. His warm breath fanning over your wet core, making you tremble even more underneath him. He would then kitten lick up your slits. Swirling his tongue around your clit. Your moans were music to his ears. He would tease you with his tongue for a few more seconds before weaving his tongue between your folds. His blue eyes looking into your e/c eyes. He would then switch up techniques attaching his mouth to your clit and sucking harshly, while inserting two fingers into you, then pulling them and out thrusting them back in again. Repeating the same action. This would leave you breathless. Your body trembling. Toes curling, head back as far as it could go. Fingers gripping the bedsheets, while moaning his name. He would continue to finger fuck you while sucking on your clit until you came. Still licking you as you came down from your high, then removing his mouth._

_Then he would remove his pants then boxers. Quickly crawling over to you. hovering above you. aligning his dick with your entrance. Though instead of entering you. he teased the tip of his dick on your folds, making you let out a whine. Begging him to fuck you already. Course, he would enter you. starting at a slow pace, then picking up speed. Your fingernails digging into his biceps as he thrusted into you. head arched back. Eyes closed shut mouth a gap. Legs wrapping around his waist, burying him deeper into you. His mouth buried into your neck, leaving hot heavy kisses on your neck. Pressing his body weight onto you. Your walls clenching around his dick with every thrust. Your toes curling. His thrusting getting faster and rougher. Moans filling the room. Both of you getting closer to release. He would then whisper dirty things into your ear, bringing you closer to your release. Once you orgasmed, he orgasmed. Both of you being in pure bliss._

_Course this makes you even wetter, you reply with **you make me so wet.** While touching yourself._

_The both of you don't take too long answering back._

Whenever Kelly asks you What are you wearing right now? You send _him nudes or pictures of you in your lingerie. Course your face isn't in the picture. This gets him even harder. With the caption, **it's too bad you're not here right now.**_

_If it's your lower region then it has the caption, I'm so wet right now, or I've been a bad girl, you should punish me._

_Sometimes you don't use captions and use these emoji instead_ 😉/😏/💋/ 👅/💦

_Normally the responses are; **Literally going to be all over you when I see you, your messages have me so distracted, I can't get enough of you**_

Or you just send the nudes randomly. Plus, lingerie pics randomly.

_Course you delete any risky pics off your phone._

_Kelly and you use emojis for texting instead of well-using words._

The eggplant 🍆 or the hotdog 🌭 = dick

The peace sign ✌️or the taco🌮= vagina

Peach 🍑 = butt

Pointed finger 👉 = fingering

Sweat droplets 💦 = orgasm

_pointed finger_ 👉 _\+ Ok hand_ 👌 _= "let's have penetrative sex."_  
_Tongue_ 👅 _\+ taco_ 🌮 _\+ sweat droplets_ 💦 _or lips_ 💋 _\+ eggplant_ 🍆 _\+ fireworks_ 🎆 _= "I am going to go down on you until you come."_

_Admission ticket_ 🎟️ _\+ woman dancing_ 💃 _\+ eyes_ 👀 _=_ _"I would very much appreciate a striptease performance."_

_Baguette_ _🥖_ _\+ honey pot_ _🍯_ **=** _"I want to put my penis into your sweet vagina."_

_Eggplant_ _🍆_ _\+ lips_ _💋_ **=** _"I'm going to suck your dick."_

_What is sexting without pleasuring yourself. And well Kelly pleasures himself to. If the two of you are near other people, then both of you will find a room that is unoccupied and masturbate, while sexting._

_Bonus points if you also work at firehouse 51._


End file.
